I Want You
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: My take on what should have happened after Emily told Ali not to kiss her until she knew. As happy as I was with that scene I couldn't stop myself from writing this. Enjoy.


"Please don't kiss me again… Not until you know." The words felt as though someone had stabbed the blonde a million times. God, she wanted to kiss the brunette like she had never before because whether she would admit it or not she loved her. Ali wanted to in that moment stop Emily, kiss her and tell her exactly how she feels but something wouldn't let her to move or speak and before she knew it Emily had slammed the front door as she left.

Alison knew exactly why Emily was angry at her. Paige. _She always gets in the way_ Alison thought to herself but that wasn't why. Alison was simply jealous. Jealous that Paige has a chance with Emily that the blonde doesn't. She's jealous because they have history. She jealous because they have real memories. How can the blonde compete with that? Paige obviously still has feelings for the brunette, what if Emily shares those feelings?

The thoughts bothered Alison for nearly 2 hours now. The blonde tried to distract herself by marking papers but she had managed to get through one because there was a certain brunette on her mind. Tears began flooding the blonde's eyes as she thought about how much she loves and cares about the brunette. She cannot imagine her life without her. She never could. When Emily left for California and they lost touch it was like a part of the blonde was missing. And Emily felt the same way.

On impulse Alison grabbed her bag, keys and left. She was going to do something she should have done years ago. Emily said not to kiss her until she knew and right now she knew.

She knew that Emily would be at The Brew and so that's where she went. She took a deep breath before she opened the door but when she walked in she saw something she didn't expect. Paige and Emily laughing. They seemed to be having a great time. Alison began to feel as though Emily n longer need her and once again tears began to blur her vision. _Damn these stupid hormones._ She ran out of The Brew as fast as she could. She was half way down the street when she heard someone call her name.

"Ali, wait!" As she turned around to her surprise it was that certain brunette she might have been thinking of. Alison stopped and quickly wiped away her tears. When the brunette finally reached Alison, the blonde couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Why did you run out of The Brew?" Alison hesitated for a moment.

"Because you were having a great time without me." The words came out much harsher than Alison had intended but there was no turning back now. She had been a bitch all day. _Might as well keep the show going_ the blonde thought to herself.

"With Paige?" Alison only nodded. "Ali."

"No, Emily it fine. I'm going to go, you should go back to Paige. Have fun." Tears began streaming down the blonde's face as she began to quickly walk away. But Emily grabbed her arm and spun her round. She gently wiped away the blonde's tears with her thumb.

"Why are you acting like this?" Emily asked softly. "Please, just talk to me."

"I just- I'm jealous. Paige obviously still has feelings for you and I can't compare with the memories you have together."

"Ali-"

"I-" Alison sighed. "She's waiting for you." Alison nodded her head in Paige's direction. Emily quickly turned around and didn't even hesitate to speak.

"I don't want to go with her; I want to go with you. Come on." Emily tangled her fingers with Alison's and hand in hand they walked together down the busy street in silence until they reached Ali's car. Emily softly tucked a strand of hair behind Ali's ear. The blonde smiled at the contact.

"I kissed you the other night because I wanted to. Because I- I love you." The brunette's face lit up as she heard the words leave the blonde's mouth. Emily leaned in and kissed the blonde. Alison had waited for this moment to happen again since last night.

"I'm going to take that as I feel the same way?" Alison said as a playful smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah." Emily couldn't stop smiling. She had waited for this moment for years and it had finally come. It took a while but it was definitely worth it.


End file.
